The present invention relates to a valve snubber and more particularly to a snubber for a diaphragm operated valve.
In diaphragm valve actuators wherein air is used to drive the diaphragm between an open and a closed position, the diaphragm is subject to "jumping" or sudden and abrupt movements due to the high forces involved in the opening and closing of the valves and the high pressures in the lines controlled by the valves. This abrupt movement of the diaphragm subjects the diaphragm to increased wear and can create loud noises during the operation of the actuator.
While it is known to use adjustable bleed controls on the air inlets and outlets to the diaphragm chamber to govern the speed of operation of the diaphragm actuator, such air bleed controls are not always sufficient to prevent the sudden and abrupt movement of the diaphragm.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for there to be provided a device to prevent the sudden abrupt movement of the diaphragm in a diaphragm actuator, while assuring smooth continuous movement of the diaphragm between an open and closed position.